<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Fill My Head With You by Itneveroccurredtomeatall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449746">You Fill My Head With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall'>Itneveroccurredtomeatall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties are fine but what happens after is even more fun. </p><p>Or, Andy and Yvonne have sex after a Torchwood Valentine's Day party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Fill My Head With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing something explicit and it took me months but it's finally done!!!! &lt;3 </p><p>The title is from the Paper Kites!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party had been fine - maybe even a little fun after the first few glasses of champagne - but there was only so much fun one could have at a Valentine’s Day party with their colleagues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Yvonne had enjoyed talking to Colin and St. John but she was glad to be home and, judging by the prominent bulge in Andy’s pants, he was, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instant the front door shut behind them, she cornered him against the wall, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned up to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could smell the alcohol on his breath and, when the kiss deepened, she could taste it on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and threading his fingers through her hair. He slipped a leg between hers before starting to press his clothed erection against her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, she pulled back from the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint flush was creeping up Andy’s neck, from both the kissing and the alcohol, she imagined, and his pupils were slightly dilated as he thrust his hips forward but she stepped back and reached a hand up to fix her hair while the other went to Andy’s shoulder, pinning him in place against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yvonne….” The way he said her name was obscene and it sent a shiver down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped their positions, backing her against the wall now, and used a hand to slowly slide her dress up her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed at the edge of her black underwear and met her eyes. “Alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as she spread her legs and moved a hand down to pin the bunched up fabric of her dress to her hip, giving Andy the use of both his hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently slipped a hand down to cup her through underwear while his other hand tangled itself in her hair. She’d reprimand him later for messing her hair just after she had fixed it but she couldn’t quite bring herself to care as he began to gently move his hand back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel her arousal building with the friction from the fabric sliding against her skin and, soon, the fabric became damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy suddenly stopped and moved his hand to her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease,” she muttered just a little breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy said nothing but he did move the hand in her hair down to rest just above the waistband of her underwear. Then he leaned in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they broke apart, Yvonne’s underwear was in a heap on the floor and her heels had been toed off and kicked to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head back, resting it against the wall, wrapped her arms around Andy’s neck, and shut her eyes as Andy’s hand returned to where it had been before. Only, this time, there was no fabric barrier between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly ran a finger across her lips, gathering some slick on his finger before moving up to circle her clit as he buried his face in her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of alternating between the two, he positioned his finger at her entrance, waiting until Yvonne was practically radiating her impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft sigh as Andy finally slipped his finger inside, crooking it to brush against her walls as his thumb moved to apply a light pressure on her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked diligently, slowly delving deeper and starting to continue to circle her clit, before he added another finger and began to scissor them inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her right to the edge and then swiftly over it. Her walls clenched down around his fingers as she gasped out his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was over, she unwound her arms from around his neck and pushed him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy’s pupils were blown and his face was flushed as he took a step backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strip and wait for me in the bedroom,” she ordered. “Make sure you’re prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as he made his way down the hallway, toward the bedroom and, once he was out of sight, she headed toward the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one of the drawers Andy never bothered to look through, there was a double-sided strap-on she’d ordered a few weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yvonne stripped, leaving her dress in a neat pile on the counter, and reached for the strap-on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly eased one end of the toy into her, enjoying the sensation of being filled. Andy had done his job well as she was so wet she didn’t even need lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was finally in, she thrust it in and out a few times, getting a feel for the toy before she reached for the harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was technically possible to use this one without a harness, she knew that it would make everything a little easier and that Andy would appreciate it. It didn’t take long to put on and it was Valentine’s Day, after all, so she quickly stepped into the harness and adjusted it before heading for the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy was naked and sitting on the edge of the bed when she entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, his eyes snapped to hers then trailed down, coming to a halt at the black leather straps of the harness. He swallowed and she watched as his pupils dilated and his face flushed even more, if that was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit back a smile at the way his cock twitched against his thigh when she wrapped a hand around her own and started to slowly jerk it as if it were real. With each movement, the other end of the strap-on moved a little deeper inside her and then retraced a little, creating a beautiful friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yvonne….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him in favor of reaching for the tube of lube they kept on the nightstand. She quickly screwed the cap off and squeezed a generous amount on to her finger before returning it to the nightstand and turning back to Andy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed, Andrew,” she said, her voice low. “On your knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy swallowed and hastily did as he was told, going to his hands and knees in the center of the bed and peering over his shoulder as she moved into a kneeling position behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved forward, letting the tip of the strap-on nudge against his skin, and smiled when she saw just how well he had prepared himself while she’d been in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” she asked and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she positioned the tip of the strap-on at his hole and gently pushed forward until the head pushed past the ring of muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, waiting for him to adjust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Andy begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t about power. Okay, well, maybe it was a little bit. But it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> about power, Yvonne thought as she slowly rocked her hips forward, driving the strap-on deeper into Andy, until her hips were flush with his arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted her weight, adjusting the angle, before pushing in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must’ve hit something in him for the muscles in his back tensed as he jerked forward and let out a breathy and drawn out, “Fuuuck....”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands on his hips for more leverage and pulled out until only the tip of the strap-on was still in before thrusting back in a little harder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy’s groans increased and his grip on the sheets tightened as she continued to pick up her pace, fucking into him harder and faster and taking pleasure from the other end of the strap-on and the way he moaned her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yvonne! Please… Yvonne...  please…. please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to hear him beg, to know how much he wanted this, how much he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yvonne slipped a hand down, wrapped it around his cock, and slowly started to jerk him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a strange pride in making him buck forward into her hand and then back onto her cock like he couldn’t decide which he wanted more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And every time he pushed back against her, he pushed the strap-on deeper into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sped up her hand to time it with her thrusts and it didn’t take long before Andy was coming, his cock pulsing in her grip and shooting come out onto the bed sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fucked him through the rest of his orgasm and pulled out before they both collapsed on the bed, mindful not to land in his spend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, their hands intertwined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Andy sat up and moved to position himself between her legs and it was just one more thing she loved about him. The way she never had to ask him to eat her out. The way he seemed to truly enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She propped herself up against the pillows before he carefully unbuckled the harness, removed the strap-on leaving her with an empty feeling as her muscles clenched around nothing, and slid the harness down her legs. She barely had time to notice the cool air before his tongue was on her and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was good at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently teased her folds before moving up to circle her clit as she fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He didn’t seem to mind her impatience, though, as he set to work even more eagerly at his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, he brought her right at the edge. Everything had been building up and now it was here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy!” she gasped as she felt her orgasm wash over her. It was powerful and, for a moment, everything else in the world disappeared. Nothing mattered but this. Nothing mattered but them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy continued to work his tongue across her as he inserted two fingers into her and crooked them, hitting that spot, overstimulating her, and prompting another orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she reached down to grab the wrist of the hand that was on her hip to urge him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he moved up, his body brushing against hers, and settled down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Yvonne said and Andy grinned in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>